


Tear Zootopia Apart-Chapter eight

by Azuris_Katze



Series: Tear Zootopia Apart [8]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship/Love, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: And there you go! Chapter eight! We finally get to see what the infamous Val looks like! He will be in the next chapter along with more fluffness. Thank you to all that are reading this story I appreciate you!





	

Dawn Bellwether groaned as she pushed herself off the concrete. Her body ached from being thrown out of the vehicle that was taking her to her new 'home'. Looking up, she saw the vehicle on its side, a large hole burnt in the side of it. Wincing she pushed herself onto her feet, her cuffs rubbing against her wrists.   
Her eyes glanced back at the vehicle, seeing no movement from the driver's side. A cruel smile contorted her innocent looking face. Good riddance. She pushed her now scratched up glasses up her face and turned, ready to get as far away as she could.   
“Are you really going to try to escape like that?” she froze, adrenaline spiking her heart as she looked over her shoulder. A razorback wild boar was watching her, leaning against the destroyed vehicle. For a moment she wondered where he came from but seeing him move made her realize it didn't matter. She tensed as she attempted to make herself as big as possible.   
“What? Think I'm going to wait for help so that they can throw me back in a stinky old cell?” though she was frightened, her voice held the contempt she had for her prison and for those who had thrown her into it.   
The razorback sneered as he rose his hoof, showing that he held a small key. “No. I was going to suggest that you come with me.” her eyes narrowed as she scoffed.   
“And why would you want to help me? Don't you know who I am?” His sneer widened as he stood up straight, his eyes gleaming dangerously; Bellwether's instincts yelling at her to run.   
“Oh I know who you are, Dawn Bellwether. I'm a huge fan of your work.” her eyes widened in surprise. Now that was something she wasn't used to hearing. Seeming to catch onto her surprise the Razorback went on. “Sending the city into a full on panic attack is no small fete. It was genius, darting predators with toxic flowers so that prey would fear them. To bad you go caught, and by a pred-prey team. That must have hurt.” Bellwether's eyes narrowed as she gritted her teeth.   
“What do you want?” by the way his sneer widened he seemed to be enjoying that he was getting to her.   
“We want your help finishing what you started. We want you to help us split this city apart.” her ears perked at the use of 'we', her body tensing more.   
“And who is we?” The Razorback fiddled with the key as he casually shrugged.   
“Nobody special, just those that gave you the idea of using nighthowlers to poison predators. You did steal it from how Devil's Bite is made right?” Bellwether's eyes widened as fear gripped her heart. If this Razorback was telling the truth, she needed to get out of there quickly. However, he was right, she wasn't going to get far cuffed.   
Sliding her face into her best poker face she raised her bound hooves. “Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to free me?”   
“That's more like it.” he walked over to her, Bellwether flinching slightly as the size difference. Though the Razorback was not that big compared to other animals, he still towered over her. But that meant she had easy access at her target.   
The Razorback gripped the cuffs and, with some slight difficulty with how small the key was, he unlocked her. Bellwether smiled up at him then it took a sinister turn as she lunged forward, slamming her body into his groin. She heard him give a surprised 'oof' as air was knocked out of him as she spun around and ran off. She might be small but she knew how to knock mammals down.   
Suddenly she heard a loud snarl as something slammed into her, knocking her down. She looked up and her eyes widened as she was looking straight into the face of a snarling coyote. His fangs were barred and his eyes wide with aggression as he snapped at her, causing her to cry out in surprise and fear.   
“Enough Yap, I think she gets the point.” the Razorback came into her sight, sneering as he leaned over her. “I tried to be nice, Ms. Bellwether, but you just couldn't let go of your low opinions of predators.” here the coyote snarled deeper, Bellwether shuddering in disgust as she felt some drool fall onto her.   
She was suddenly released as the coyote gave a surprised yelp as he was yanked off of her by the Razorback. “I told you that was enough.” the coyote's ears lowered submissively as his tail tucked between his legs as he was roughly released.   
“Sorry Dange. I just got excited.” Bellwether's eyes glanced back at the Razorback, noticing his attention was still on the cowardly coyote. Gritting her teeth she forced her sore body into action, scrambling back onto her feet, throwing herself forward to get away. “Well aren't you a persistent one.” sudden pressure attacked her throat as she was yanked back by the collar of her orange jump suit. Easily lifting her, the Razorback threw her into the ground, knocking the wind out of her.   
Through pain squeezed eyes she watched him walk over to her, leaning over again, a grin fit for the devil on his face. “This isn't like last time, Ms. Bellwether. You are not in charge, we are and if you try to run away again I will break every bone in your body and I'll do it very slowly so you feel each break.” this time Bellwether wasn't able to hid the utter horror in her eyes as those dangerous eyes looked into hers and she realized that, what she thought was her road to freedom, had only led her to a deeper level of hell. 

888888888888888

 

“Aeron...you sir, are a bad influence.” Nick groaned as he laid his head back, his mind spinning slightly as he heard his friend laugh at him.   
“Hey, I got you to relax didn't I?”   
“I don't think being drunk counts as relaxing,” Nick groaned out, rubbing his face with his paws. Aeron chuckled as Nick felt the couch shift as he leaned forward.   
“Seems to have helped Ms. Bunny.” Nick opened his eyes to look down at Judy. She sat between them fast asleep, her head leaning against his side with his arm around her. While both still had been sober they had gone to retrieve her, Nick wanting them to be together in case they got called in. At least, that had been his excuse. The truth was more that he was to scared that something was going to happen to her if she wasn't with him. He wouldn't admit that though.  
“I hope you know that if she wakes up to sick to go in she's going to skin us both.” Aeron snorted as he leaned back against the arm of the couch.   
“She's not that much of a light weight is she? She only had one little glass.” Nick rolled his eyes, regretting this as it made his head spin again.   
“Not all of us can be champion drinkers like you, PB. Seems like your time behind bars hasn't effected your tolerance.” Aeron shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his blueberry wine.   
“I had years of practice.” Nick wasn't drunk enough to miss the hint of sadness in his friend's tone as he eyed his glass. “Also, it doesn't really matter if I'm hungover tomorrow.” and he drained his glass.   
Nick groaned again as he looked at the time on his phone. Midnight. “I think it's safe to say we aren't being called in tonight.” Aeron nodded, his lips lifting in a grin.   
“Good thing to, you sir are far to drunk for duty.”   
“I'm hoping this is a mixture of the alcohol and lack of sleep. If I can't make it to work tomorrow, Carrots will skin me alive as well.” Aeron chuckled as he poured himself another glass, almost finishing their second bottle.   
“Has it really been that long since you've partied Crims?” Nick frowned as he attempted to remember the last time he had drank more than one glass of wine at a special occasion.   
“Been awhile. Even before going straight.” Aeron nodded his understanding as he sipped his wine.   
“Been six years for me. I honestly think I was either drunk or high majority of my time with Val, if not both. Made it easier.” his eyes were clouding with years of hurt, Nick feeling his heart ache for him. He remembered the partier Aeron used to be back when they were younger. How he would dance around clubs and sing at the top of his lungs. He had to wonder when that part of him had died.   
Nick's ears perked up as he saw Aeron shake his head, shifting a bit in his seat. “Damn we're getting to serious. We're supposed to be relaxing.” Nick scoffed as he tightened his hold on the sleeping bunny.   
“I don't think I can relax until that sheep is back in her cell.” his skin tingled a bit as he felt Judy shift a bit in her sleep, her head rubbing against his side. He stroked his paw over her fur, feeling better now that she was back at his side. However, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fully rest until the case was over.  
He noticed Aeron was watching him, Nick tensing slightly. “PB, I may be drunk but I still know that look.” Aeron shrugged as he drained his glass, resting it on the coffee table.   
“You two look good together, Crims. That's all I'm going to say.” Nick eyed him then leaned back against the couch. At least he wasn't teasing them like usual. Silence fell over them as Nick did everything in his power to keep his drunken mind from thinking about what Aeron had said.   
“I think you should head to bed, Nick. It's late and if you don't go to work to give that boss of yours these damn descriptions than I might just have to skin you myself!” Nick laughed, relaxing at the return of Aeron's teasing attitude as he held up his paws.   
“Alright, alright, I'll go. You get some sleep as well.” Aeron smirked as he held up the almost empty wine bottle.   
“I'll get there! Good night.” 

888888888888888

Thanks to instant coffee both Judy and Nick made it to work the next day. Aeron on the other hand, didn't feel safe driving even after coffee so they were stuck riding the train. Though Judy was anxious to get to work and figure out what the next step needed to be, she was concerned about Aeron's health; Nick waving the concern away and pushing her out the door and to the station.   
“Nick, are you sure he'll be okay?” Judy asked as Nick pushed her over to an empty seat as the train continued on it's way.   
“He'll be fine, Carrots. It'll take a lot more than a couple of glasses of wine to get him sick.” Judy frowned as she narrowed her eyes at him.   
“You make him sound like an alcoholic.” she noticed Nick shift uncomfortably as he rested his arm on the back of the seat.  
“He's not that bad but he's always been a hard partier and he admitted to me last night that alcohol was one of the ways he got through his time with Val.” Judy's frown deepened causing Nick to raise up his paw. “He has it under control, Carrots. I've never seen him pass out drunk or wake up with anything more than a slight headache.” Judy sighed as she nodded.   
“Okay if you're sure...”   
“I'm positive.” she noticed his eyes glance around at the other passengers before he stroked his paw over her ears. She didn't blame him for this. Though mixed species relationships were becoming more common they were still faced with a lot of prejudice. Just them being friends caused enough stares.   
They spent the rest of their trip in silence, walking into the ZPD in plenty of time. As they entered the ball pin Judy wasn't surprised that the usual ruckus was not heard. Instead, their fellow officers were speaking in strained quiet voices, all about the same topic. Dawn Bellwether.   
She also wasn't surprised when, five minutes later, Bogo entered and everyone went dead silent. Judy felt concern fill her as she saw the exhaustion in their Chief's eyes. He looked like had hadn't slept at all. He glanced over them, her seeing the same hesitation in his eyes before clearing his throat.   
“Knowing that everyone knows what happened I won't repeat it. However, before assignments, our culprits have left another video.” Judy's ears picked up the squeaking of the chairs as her fellow officers shifted uneasily in their seats as Bogo readied the video.   
Unlike the one before there was no dramatic silhouette waiting for them. Instead it instantly showed the image of an Arctic Wolf lazily sitting in a simple chair. Judy heard Nick gasp in recognition, not having to look at him to figure out who he recognized the wolf to be.   
Valentin gave a wide grin, showing rows of sharp fangs that seemed to gleam in the dim light. “Hello to my friends at the ZPD if you are watching this, then that means my family have successfully caught your infamous ex mayor. Don't worry though, we won't be letting her loose on this city.” his voice was higher than what she had expected from his size and had a velvety tone to it. His white fur had hints of black and was messed up in places. There was a faint scar across his black nose but the rest of his handsome face was untouched.  
Slowly he leaned forward into the light, his ice blue eyes gleaming as his grin widened at the camera. “However, I can't promise that she won't play her part in our social experiment. But don't worry, you will all know the findings along with the entire city. How? Well we aren't sure, it all depends on how willing our participants are.” his grin took a sinister turn as he dramatically leaned back in his chair. “I have my hypothesis but let's see if I'm right shall we?” and the video went blank.   
“We have another mammal to look out for, this wolf. All officers out on patrol keep an eye out for him or the razorback. Also, keep an eye out for trouble with civilians. Bellwether's escape is already causing tension.”  
“Assignments! Officers Grizzoli, Fangmeyer, and Delgato, continue working on hunting down old informants from the first Devil's Bite case. Officers Mchorn, Rhinowitz, and Wolfard, go check on the two guards who were sent to the hospital last night. Officers Hopps and Wilde continue learning all that you can about the missing otter. Dismissed!” Judy shot a concerned look at Nick as the other mammals filed out of the room. His face looked solemn and his eyes held an element of fear she had never seen in him before. Gently she leaned against him for a second before hopping down from her seat, Nick slowly following after her.   
“Wilde!” Bogo's yell seemed to snap Nick out of his daze, his ears perking up as he looked up at their Chief, who was waiting for them at the door. “Do you have those descriptions finished?”   
“Yes, sir.” He handed him the papers he had been holding, Bogo gazing over them before giving a grunt of approval as he lowered his arm, his eyes glancing over both of them.   
“Also, I have a meeting with our mayor to discuss what has been going on with this case and how I feel that it would be best if she postponed her celebration of the Mammal Inclusion Initiative.” both Judy and Nick nodded, Judy not at all surprised by this. Things did seem to be happening way to close to the date. Bogo frowned as she saw concern light up the water buffalo's eyes.   
“If she decides to continue as scheduled, I will suggest doubling the amount of officers on duty at the event. That being said at this event you two are guests so you will not be on duty.” again they both nodded their understanding.   
Seeming satisfied, Bogo slid off his glasses and opened the door but before they fully exited the sound of him clearing his voice stopped Judy. The concern in his eyes was deeper as he seemed to struggle with what to say. “Watch out for yourselves. If Bellwether is apart of this scheme at all she will do her best to come after the two of you.” Judy nodded, feeling Nick move closer to her.   
“We will, sir.” 

888888888888888

Nick and Judy ended up spending most of their day being back up for the other officers on patrol. Bogo had been right about Dawn Bellwether's disapearance causing tension among civilians. Nick lost count of how many fighs they were called to help break up along with calls of 'savage' predators that would disappear as soon as cops would arrive.   
The few moments they had free Nick had spent texting Aeron to make sure that he was safe. Though, there had still been no signs that Val had any clue where he was, Nick couldn't shake the fear gripping his heart.   
He could tell that Judy was frightened as well. Though she tried to hide it behind her usual exuberance, her eyes were clouded with fear as they went from call to call. Luckily no one had been severely harmed, though there were reports of damaged property done by the 'savage' predators. Nick wasn't sure if it was prey animals letting fear cloud their judgment or if it was Val's doing. With one of his quick discussions with Aeron he agreed that Val would do something like that but that they couldn't be certain unless they caught the alleged 'savages'.   
“Hopps! Wilde!” Nick flinched as they heard Bogo's powerful voice call for them as they entered the lobby of the ZPD, finally reaching the end of their shift. They were so close. He looked up to see him motion to his office. Though his mannerism was direct as always it wasn't angry so at least they weren't in trouble.   
He followed Judy up the stairs; noticing that she didn't have the usual hop in her step. As they reached the top, he rested his paw on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Her eyes met his and she smiled, laying her paw over his for a brief moment before they entered Bogo's office.   
Bogo waited for them behind his desk, motioning for Nick to close the door behind them before motioning them to the large seat in front of him. As usual Nick held back and let Judy hop up first before scrambling up himself. Once he saw they were settled, Bogo cleared his throat and spoke.   
“The Mammal Inclusion Initiative celebration will continue as scheduled. The mayor has decided that it is needed now more than before. She also wanted me to pass on that she would appreciate if you two focused on how you two work well together even though you are a predator-prey team.” Nick had already expected that. It was common for him and Judy to be asked to show that predator and prey could work together.   
Bogo looked between the two of them, seeming to ponder what he was going to say next. “The mayor has agreed to allow me to double the amount of officers on duty. I don't know what will happen but I expect that there will be something. Though you two will not be on duty that night you will be expected to help if something does happen.” Nick and Judy nodded, Nick knowing that Bogo would have to hold Judy down with all his strength to keep her from reacting to trouble.   
Again, Bogo looked between them before leaning back in his seat. “I will be giving all of the descriptions you gave me to those on duty, Wilde.” though he didn't say it, Nick could here the 'thank you' in his statement.   
“Oh! Sir, I should mention...Aeron Haimes will be at the event.” Bogo's eyebrows rose in surprise his eyes focusing completely on Nick.   
“He will?” Nick nodded, not liking the odd look in Bogo's eyes.   
“Yes sir. He has been receiving help from a program that helps released convicts find legit jobs and will be working the event.” Bogo's eyes narrowed as he clasped his hooves on top of his desk.   
“And you are sure he has nothing to do with what is going on?” Nick nodded, his eyes meeting Bogo's so he could see the trust he had for his friend in his eyes.   
“Yes sir. I also believe he would give us his help in keeping an eye out for any of the old Devil's Bite gang.” by the look that crossed Bogo's face he wasn't keen on asking an ex convict for help but nodded.   
“That could be beneficial. Anything else?” Nick glanced at Judy, who shook her head.   
“No sir.” Bogo gave one of his curt nods and motioned to the door.   
“Then go get some rest. You'll need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And there you go! Chapter eight! We finally get to see what the infamous Val looks like! He will be in the next chapter along with more fluffness. Thank you to all that are reading this story I appreciate you!


End file.
